Determine by invitro tests the function in immune response of each lymphocyte subpopulation isolated by specific absorption of human lymphocytes to a bacterial monolayer fixed on a glutaraldehyde-fixed gelatin bed. These studies will be limited to functional assays and the diagnostic studies will not be funded.